User talk:Atomiq
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! *When making edits, please do so in as few saves as possible, as it creates a load on our systems. That is, each time you save, you effective save the same file over and over and over. If a file is 30kb and you've save it 5 times, you've just used 150 kbs, whereas one save would have used a mere 30kbs. Seeing that you are just making minor edits, I highly recommend using the "show preview" feature until you are satified with your edits and wish to make a save.--Alan del Beccio 16:11, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I'm seriously not trying to nag you, but in regards to Mediterranean Alliance, that is not considered canon, according to our and policies. However, the reference could be made on the Star Trek: The Motion Picture (novel) page. --Alan del Beccio 16:31, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Rigellians What's your source that the turtle-Rigellians are from Rigel IV? I haven't seen it in any of Robert Fletcher's notes online, and I'm pretty sure Mr. Hengist wasn't Rigellian.--Tim Thomason 19:00, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture lists Rigel IV as their home world. Hengist is obviously not a reptilian Rigellian, but he could have very well been a Human living on Rigel IV in the same manner non-Humans live on Earth in the 22nd, 23rd and 24th centuries. As a Federation member world, it would have been fairly open.